


Wednesdays

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Wednesday Leonard visits the bookstore that Jim works at...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Megan_Moonlight for the annual holiday gift exchange Happy_Trekmas on LJ.
> 
> This is actually the first time I have added Cupcake in any fic I have written. I hope both he and Gaila worked.

Jim Kirk loved working at the bookstore.

When he first started, he thought he would hate it. Back then he was thirteen-years-old, angry and spiteful at the shitty world that he was forced to live in. He thought this was just another way for the world to fuck with him.

However right now that was not what had Jim so enamored.

As much as Jim loved the books.

And he really did.

Books were like a second home to him now. He found he could spend days, hours, years lost in them. He could have all sorts of adventures inside them, he could travel to Mars and back, dive to the depth of the ocean, or journey to a world where dragons, fairies and magic coexisted all in one afternoon.

But currently, it wasn’t any of those reasons that Jim Kirk loved working at the little bookstore on the corner.

It was because of…

Him…

Jim had deduced.

He was a self proclaimed detective that the other was a medical student, probably first or second year. He had that haggard, sleep deprived aura that all medical students possessed.

He was tall, dark and handsome. He had a sworn worthy soft smile that made Jim go weak in the knees, not that he was ever going to admit to that.

It was a shame that he rarely smiled. Jim had only seen it once, the first time he came to the shop.

“Earth to Jim. Jim to Earth.”

Jim looked up.

He was bombarded by a pink feather duster and a pair of bright green eyes and fire hydrant red hair.

“Gaila,” he pushed the feather duster away.

One of his best friends since forever was grinning back at him. She had a cat swallowed the canary look on her face.

She looked particularly smug.

“Dreaming about Doctor Skeleton?”

“Bones…. I mean… Leonard … Leonard McCoy. I mean… You’re the worst.” Jim sputtered out. He could feel the tips of his ears turning bright red.

_Damn it!_

He hated it when Gaila caught him off guard like that.

“Did I miss something?”

_Great…_

Jim wasn’t sure this day could get any worse.

“Greg!” Gaila chirped. “Jimmy’s in loovve…” Gaila crooned out.

A large beefy man, almost twice Jim’s size, appeared from behind a stack of books. At first glance, it would seem like he didn’t fit. He seemed more suited for a security job or a construction job than stacking books at a bookstore.

However Jim knew differently.

Despite having a difficult start…

One that involved a fist fight, broken noses and bruised egos, Jim and Greg, Cupcake, as Jim had grown to call him, were now almost like brothers.

“Oh. Is our little Jimmy growing up?” Cupcake grinned. He was carrying a stack of books that had just arrived. “Who is it?”

“The med student…”

Cupcake set the books down on the counter. “The one that comes in every Wednesday?”

“Yep.” Gaila nodded. “The one with the southern accent.”

Cupcake let out a low whistle.

“You guys are the worst.” Jim grumbled.

“Aww, you know we love you. So, are you going to ask him out?”

Jim blinked.

“I’m not into the whole ‘dating’ thing,” Gaila air quoted the word ‘dating’. “But my roommate says it’s awesome.”

Gaila’s ‘no first name’ roommate, Jim had only met her a few times. She was a first year linguist and basically a badass.

Cupcake nodded his head in agreement.

“And I bet he has a talented pair of hands.” Gaila tapped her hand to her cheeks. “You know… maybe I want to add him to my collection.”

“Gaila!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Gaila chuckled. “But seriously Jimmy, men like that. They don’t stay on the market for long.”

“How you know he’s on the market? How you know he’s even into men?”

“Girl intuition, Jimmy.”

“She is good.” Cupcake nodded.

“But seriously though, I think he likes you.”

“Really? I mean… You guys suck!”

Luckily for Jim, the bells hanging over the door sounded at that very moment signaling the arrival of another customer.


	2. Leonard

“You are attracted to Jim.”

“Well hello to you too, Spock.” After nearly half a lifetime together, Leonard wasn’t sure how that happened, he was used to Spock’s deadpan, straight to the point greetings. Spock never danced around anything. He found it inefficient, that it took too many wasted breathes.

“Hello Leonard. My calculations…”

Leonard immediately held up a hand.

“Spock, what are you yapping about?”

“You are attracted to Jim.”

“I have no…”

Spock gave him a ‘look’, one that reminded him strangely of his mother.

“The one who works at the bookstore that you patron every Wednesday.”

_Great…_

“My observations show either you have a lot of spare time, hoping they will procure a book you really need, or are attracted to someone at the bookstore. The former two are illogical. One because you are a medical student, so you have no spare time. Two…”

“Spock, please stop.”

“Sorry. I was not going to say anything, but Nyota insisted.”

Leonard still couldn’t understand how that happened…

_Spock and Nyota…_

They were like two completely different people.

“She believes it would increase both of your qualities of living if you ‘stop acting stupid’. My calculations concur...”

“Spock, can we not?”

The other gave him a look, a look that made him feel like he was ten-years-old again.

He really hated it when Spock got like this.

“Fine… fine. Now can I get back to reading?”


	3. Jim

Jim couldn’t stay that he didn’t try to ask Bones out. He really did try. But damn it… he just wasn’t good at it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t good at picking up one night stands. He was a genius at that.

It was just that he really… really liked Bones.

Like he really liked him, and he was afraid he was going to fuck something up.

It had been nearly a month since Gaila and Cupcake had cornered him that one afternoon.

His attempts had been almost half assed at best even in his eyes. At least he hadn’t scared Bones away by them.

The med student was still coming in every week, on Wednesday. Every week he bought three or fours books, and Jim wasn’t sure… but he also was that Bones always checked out from him.

However the books Bones bought every week were all over the place. Hell, he once even bought a horrible romance novel. Jim was never going to admit it to anyone, but one particularly hot summer when going outside was torture, Jim had spent that summer reading books like that one.

“Poems this time?”

When Bones raised his eyebrows…

_Fuck!_

He had not meant to say that out loud. At that moment all he wanted to do was cower behind his counter and disappear.

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s just…” Jim pushed up his glasses, trailing off.

That soft small, the one that Jim loved. The one that Jim wanted to be the cause of, the recipient of, to kiss away…

_God…_

He was in so deep and falling every moment.

“Yeah.” Bones prompted.

“It’s just your book choices have no pattern,” Jim gushed out. “You go from reading fantasy one day to romantic comedy the next.”

“Uh huh.”

“And … And you can’t possibly have the time to read all these books!”

“Uh huh. Well, Mr. Detective maybe there is an alternate solution. Like that great detective said, once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.”

Bones winked at him at moment, and Jim… Jim decided he was hopelessly, madly in love.

Bones took his books.

The moment Bones left the shop with the sound of the door chimes, Jim dove onto the computer. It documented every book that every customer had ever bought.

He was going to crack Bones’ little mystery.


	4. Leonard

Leonard left out a sigh the moment he was out of earshot and sight from the bookstore. His heart felt like it was racing a thousand miles per hour. He couldn't believe he had just done that.

That wasn’t him.

But now… now the ball was in Jim’s court.

It was only a couple of hours later that he realized it also meant he had to wait a week to find out if Spock, damn hobgoblin, was right and if Jim had even figured it out. He was certain of the latter, and almost dreaded the former.

At least Spock was sympathetic.

Most of all Leonard learned just how long one week could be. By Sunday he was tempted to screw everything and go back. The only reason he didn’t was because Wednesdays had somehow become their day. It would be weird to go any other day.

By Monday, he had been reduced to a ball of nerves. He had buried himself among a stack of books to drown it all away.

So when Wednesday finally came, his mind felt like it was drowning in information: muscles, bones, and twenty forms of cancer. When he walked into the bookstore, he almost thought he got the date wrong.

Jim’s burning, smiling face was not present at the cash register. Instead another face, a large beefy man who did not look like he belonged, was there. Leonard ducked behind a bookcase. He grabbed a book, any book.

It was only when he was starting to attract stares, stares that he wasn't sure why he was attracting that he walked to the counter.

Maybe it was muscle memory, because he couldn’t remember much of anything after that. He remembered signing his name and rushing out of the bookstore. It was only when he was halfway down the block that he pulled out the receipt to check how much he had spent.

It was then that he noticed at the bottom of the receipt in neat, straight handwriting was a short message.

_Yes, coffee?_

Followed by a set of numbers.

Leonard let out a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding. He pulled out his phone and walked back to the bookstore. From the window, he saw Jim at the counter. That sunny man with the stunning pair of aqua blue eyes was helping a customer.

Leonard waited for the customer that Jim was helping to leave before dialing the number. He half wondered if Jim would be able to answer. However in two rings, Jim’s voice filtered through his phone.

_Hello, Jim Kirk speaking._

“Jim, this is McCoy, Leonard McCoy.”

**FIN**


End file.
